


phat ass

by guineaDogs



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Prolapse, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, geriatric kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: Tweek Tweak returns to South Park to take care of serious business. While he's there, he hits up Grindr for an unconventional hookup.





	phat ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fysus17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fysus17/gifts).

Being back in South Park, even as an obligatory visit to make funeral arrangements for the man he hated more than anything, was a bit of a drag. There wasn’t much to do, apart from sitting in a decrepit bar all night, and he couldn’t even smoke there so he wound up just staying at his cheap motel. It was better than being at home, where his mother cried about how much of a tragedy it was. He was gone so young, so soon.

But Tweek was fairly certain that the meth took far too long to finally kill him off, but here he was. Twenty-five, back in a town he hated, taking care of this shit. It sucked. Any of his old friends bailed like he had years ago, or were even more cracked out than he ever was. It wasn’t particularly the company he wanted to keep. 

What he was left with was scrolling through Grindr, despite knowing that there were extremely limited options in this isolated mountain town. There always had been, which resulted in not being terribly busy in desperate times…

That was when he saw the profile. 

_ Randy, 60 _ _   
_ _ Experienced Daddy here hot and ready for your boy meat.  _ 🙅🏻♂️ _ No Piss  _ 🙅🏻♂️

It was his only viable option if he wanted to waste the night away. And really, it wasn’t the first time he’d fucked an older man. First there was Herbert Garrison, during the summer after college freshmen year. It hadn’t been planned—they both just happened to be in a specific Floridian town that had the faggiest Memorial Day Weekend beach celebration ever. But then there was Stephen Stotch, who sucked his cock when he stuck it in the City Wok glory hole during winter break.

It wasn’t out of the question to fuck Randy too, if he was down. Wasting no time, he sent him a message.  _ Hey dtf? _

Almost immediately, he got a response:  _ rn’t u rich’s kid? lol sucks but yeah gimme that thick summer sausage boy  _

Tweek wasn’t in the mood for any sort of conversation, especially considering he knew just how many brain cells Randy lost over the years. What he wanted was to get his dick wet. Nothing more, nothing less. So he sent Randy his room number and lit a cigarette. It was a small down, so it didn’t take long at all for Randy to show up. His hair was peppered, his face wrinkled and leathery, and he wore a wedding ring, but Tweek didn’t care.

“Wow. You’re taller than Stan.”

The  _ last _ thing he wanted to think about was his high school boyfriend, but here he was, listening to said ex-boyfriend’s father trying to have a conversation with him. At least he could tell that Randy had already started drinking. That would make things less awkward; a little booze took the edge off for him as well. 

“Ssh, no talking,” Tweek said, pressing a finger to Randy’s chapped lips as he tugged him further into the room. Randy kicked the door to close behind him, letting himself be pulled further into the room before being unceremoniously pushed onto the bed.

Randy looked up at him with a smirk. “You know what you want. I like that.”

“Of course I do,” Tweek said dismissively, tugging off his shirt to reveal his lean but muscular torso, with a trail of light blond hairs leading down to the waistband of his pants. “Take off your clothes.” Following that command, he slid off his jeans and underwear.

Randy wasted no time; Tweek was certain he’d never seen Randy move so quickly until he was just now trying to take off his clothes. “You want some of Daddy’s bussy, don’t you, baby.” His eyes cast downward. “You went full bush. I likey.”

“Yeah?” Tweek looked downward over his own body, sliding his hand down his chest and downward, wrapping his hand around his cock. “You’re, you’re really gonna get it.”

“Mm, give it to me. I hand-fucked myself before I came over. I’m ready for you.” Randy rolled onto his stomach, skin flaps jiggling along with him. His flabby asscheeks were presented to him, and Tweek thought it was the sexiest thing he’d seen in at least six hours.

“Cool,” Tweek responded, and after rolling a condom on his cock, he moved onto the bed as well. Randy was right in that he was ready—he was thoroughly stretched out, and with a little extra lube, he slid right in with a groan.

Randy though. Randy was a moaner. He was loud, back arched, and as he rocked back against Tweek, impaling himself against his cock, the cheap bed frame shaking and thumping against the thin walls of the motel. Whomever was next door undoubtedly heard every pant, every moan, every  _ that’s it, give it to daddy. _

Tweek continued fucking deeply, slowing his hips and then  _ popping _ his hips to pull out those extra juicy noises from Randy. He could feel himself getting close. He could feel it feel that coiling feeling right in his nutsack. Was Randy close? Did he care? Right now, the older man was just a hole. When he finally nutted deep in Randy’s anal cavity, it was with a sound akin to a yell. 

But—

Then he pulled out. And part of Randy’s intestinal lining came along with it. Pink and puffy, it was just there, snug around the tip of Tweek’s cock as his splooge leaked out of it. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Randy was so fucked out of his mind that he didn’t even notice what happened. Not yet. 

“Um, some of your asshole came out, man!” 

“ _ What— _ ”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Tweek assured him, absolutely brimming with confidence in the afterglow of his good-enough orgasm. Pulling his dick out the rest of the way, he leaned over as he tried to push it back in. Randy seemed to feel it this time, grimacing. He probably needed to see a doctor, but in the meantime, Tweek was certain he could kiss it better. So he did: pressing his lips against the prolapsed rectum, dragging his tongue over the inflamed flesh. “Does that feel better?”

“UH. Why  _ would _ it, Tweek,” Randy responded, stroking his dick off furiously. As an elder, he understood if you wanted an orgasm, you really just had to give it to yourself. He shot his load all over Tweek’s motel room comforter and pulled away, getting to his feet and looking for his clothes. 

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Meaning mediocre at best.

Randy snorted, and as soon as he was dressed he was waddling to the door. “Gonna see if my doctor friend can get me Dilaudid.”


End file.
